La dernière nuit
by Picotti
Summary: Poudlard ferme ses portes. La guerre a fait trop de ravages et l'école est en ruine. Mais Parvati Patil n'a pas envie de partir. Une personne la retient sur place, une personne très importante à ses yeux.


**LA DERNIERE NUIT**

La guerre se terminait maintenant et Poudlard était en ruine. Partout dans le château, des pans de mur éboulés témoignaient silencieusement du drame qui s'était produit ici. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air même alors que les flammes avaient toutes été éteintes. Poudlard portait les stigmates de la guerre et, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les décombres, Parvati Patil comprenait que plus rien n'était possible ici avant la reconstruction. Cette année, plus d'école, plus d'examens, plus de leçons de magie. C'était fini de courir, son sac sur l'épaule, pour ne pas arriver en retard, fini de pester sur ses devoirs qu'on n'avait pas encore terminés, fini d'apprendre ses leçons, les yeux fermés en priant Merlin pour s'en souvenir pour le contrôle du lendemain.

La jeune fille sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle traversait un couloir désert aux murs stigmatisés de traces de brûlure. Le départ de l'école était prévu pour le lendemain, prématuré et violent en quelque sorte. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Pour les autres, le professeur McGonagall avait affrété le Poudlard Express.

Parvati n'avait pas voulu rentrer trop vite contrairement à Padma qui avait déjà transplané depuis Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle, elle avait une raison de rester encore une journée et surtout une soirée.

Et cette raison se nommait Marcus Belby. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble dès la rentrée. Ils s'étaient un peu cherchés pendant un moment puis il avait fini par cracher le morceau. Parvati se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, elle avait complètement paniqué. Elle avait été obligée de créer une cellule de crise comprenant Padma et Lavande et de leur exposer la situation. A trois, elles en étaient venues à la conclusion que le mieux était de foncer et on verrait bien. Après tout, Parvati n'était pas à son premier petit ami et Marcus était globalement gentil, beau garçon. Il avait même fait partie du club de Slugh ce qui, pour certains, était la marque d'une certaine classe.

Parvati avait été assez mitigée à son sujet. Après tout, elle n'était pas amoureuse quand elle avait commencé à passer du temps avec lui mais elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait su la séduire avec ses mots gentils, ses petites attentions un brin romantiques et ses baisers enflammés. Il lui disait souvent qu'il était le plus chanceux de Poudlard d'avoir dans ses bras une fille comme elle. Elle aimait lorsqu'il lui disait ce genre de choses. Elle était une grande romantique, elle. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de sortir avec Ron Weasley, comme Lavande l'avait fait l'année précédente. Elle avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais une parole adorable. Il lui avait juste dit un jour : « je t'aime comme le sombral aime la viande. » Ce qui dans son esprit devait être un compliment mais Lavande lui avait fait une scène. Et Parvati comprenait.

Mais ce soir, son cœur se tordait et elle avait un drôle de goût amer dans la bouche. Tout avait changé. Son innocence d'adolescente insouciante s'était envolée. Il ne restait plus que la peur que la guerre ne soit pas tout à fait finie, celle de tout perdre, d'apprendre qu'un proche avait été tué sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il lui restait les stigmates de ce qu'ils avaient perdu, les visages de tous ces gosses morts qui la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, les cauchemars.

Comme ils lui semblaient loin les jours où elle s'occupait davantage de son vernis à ongles que de l'actualité. Comme il était loin également le temps où avec Lavande et Padma elles avaient fait un classement des garçons de l'école pour savoir lequel avait le plus la côte niveau physique. Sans prendre en compte le caractère, la maison, l'environnement familial et tout ce qui allait avec, Draco Malfoy avait remporté la palme haut la baguette.

Elle monta un escalier. Dans un tableau surplombant les marches, un sorcier vêtu d'une robe violette était assis dans le coin non brûlé de sa toile. Le visage entre les mains, il sanglotait. L'adolescente se souvenait avoir entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de l'une des plus vieilles peintures de l'école et la voilà qui avait été en partie détruite. Le reste de la toile était un peu cloqué. Le chef d'œuvre serait défiguré à jamais.

Elle arriva finalement à la tour des Serdaigle fermée par une simple porte. Elle ne se risqua pas à essayer de l'ouvrir, non pas qu'elle n'en eut pas le droit. Les Serdaigle étaient les seuls quasiment à ne pas avoir protégé leur salle commune par un mot de passe mais il y avait une énigme. Elle y avait passé un temps fou la dernière fois, elle avait cherché des heures et des heures durant jusqu'à ce que Marcus finisse par lui donner la solution en riant. Elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour cette maison. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur jumelle qui lui ressemblait sur tous les points, avait fait pour l'intégrer. Le Choixpeau était peut-être déjà très perturbé à l'époque.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et patienta. Son petit ami n'allait probablement plus tarder. Et de fait, la porte s'ouvrit et il sortit, l'air un peu surpris de la trouver là comme si malgré le fait qu'ils fussent ensemble depuis le début de l'année scolaire le surprenait encore.

Et pourtant, Marcus Belby n'avait strictement rien de particulier. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, ni petit d'ailleurs puisqu'il dépassait quand même Parvati de quelques centimètres. Il avait une jolie voix grave et la corpulence d'un garçon qui aimait autant jouer au Quidditch en amateur qu'avaler toutes sortes de bonbons et de pâtisseries. Son visage était un peu rond, orné d'une masse de cheveux bruns qu'il coiffait toujours soigneusement et dont il prenait toujours soin.

Il sourit en voyant Parvati, posa une main sur sa hanche et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard n'étaient plus soumis au couvre-feu. La plupart était majeure de toute façon. Certains avaient insisté pour passer les vacances d'été sur place afin d'aider à la reconstruction de l'école. Parvati et Marcus auraient aimés mais les parents de la jeune fille ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille. Ils avaient accepté qu'elle passe encore quelques jours sur place afin de dire au-revoir à son petit ami mais dès le lendemain, il lui faudrait monter à bord du Poudlard Express pour un dernier voyage.

Elle s'accrocha au jeune homme. Non, il n'avait rien de particulier, il n'était pas doué en cours plus que n'importe qui d'autre, bien qu'il fut particulièrement intelligent, il n'était pas très sportif et d'ailleurs il n'appartenait pas à l'équipe de sa maison. Il n'avait même pas beaucoup d'imagination. Tout était toujours très terre à terre avec lui et il manquait un peu de rêve.

Mais elle l'aimait. Il était contraire à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours clamé, elle qui ne jurait que par le physique et la popularité, se retrouvait avec un garçon banal et auquel elle s'accrochait pourtant.

Parvati avait-elle mûri ? C'était bien possible après tout. La guerre les avaient tous forcés à grandir. Et puis elle avait vu les corps et certains avaient été des gens qu'elle avait appréciés. Comme ce garçon de sixième année qui était un peu petit et toujours très agité, Colin. Elle se souvenait avoir porté les citrouilles d'Halloween de Hagrid avec lui pendant plusieurs années. Quand il riait, il montrait toujours ses dents. Et maintenant, il n'était plus rien.

Elle mit toute sa détresse dans son baiser, cherchant à y puiser tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, il passa son pouce sur ses joues, essuyant une larme qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir. Elle qui avait voulu lui offrir la plus belle soirée de sa vie était en train de tout gâcher par son malheur.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour sous les étoiles ? »

Elle acquiesça. Les professeurs n'étaient plus très regardants sur ce que faisaient leurs pensionnaires. Ils leur demandaient simplement de rester respectueux pour ceux qui avaient péri ou avaient été transportés à Sainte Mangouste, entre la vie et la mort. Ils leur demandaient simplement de ne pas rendre leur sacrifice inutile en allant stupidement risquer leur vie.

Main dans la main, ils descendirent jusque dans le parc. L'été était étouffant cette année et une vague d'air tiède les enveloppa. Parvati ferma brièvement les yeux, laissant le vent caresser sa peau et jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle inspira profondément. Une odeur d'herbe un peu humide, de brûlé et d'humus vient jusqu'à elle. Le parc souffrait lui aussi de nombreux dégâts. Du sang maculait la pelouse par endroits lorsqu'elle n'avait pas été brûlée.

Ils passèrent devant la cabane dévastée de Hagrid. Plus jamais la cheminée ne fumerait. Elle était maintenant effondrée dans le carré de potager où avaient naguère poussé les citrouilles réservées à Halloween. Elles non plus ne grimaceraient plus.

Là, plus loin, c'était l'endroit où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois le corps inanimé de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se souvenait avoir jasé avec Lavande et Padma parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle avait dit des choses méchantes à son sujet et de le voir ainsi, la main serrée sur la manche de sa baguette, effondré dans le sol, le vent venant caresser doucement ses cheveux, les yeux grands ouverts sur les étoiles qui ne brillaient plus pour lui, elle avait senti se cœur se serrer.

Par la force des choses, elle avait bien été obligée de grandir. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas devenue une femme. Pas encore, elle ne s'en sentait pas encore le droit de se faire appeler ainsi en tout cas.

Ils continuèrent en silence leur promenade jusqu'aux abords du lac. Là, ils s'assirent à même le sol. Marcus passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Au-dessus d'eux, un croissant de lune brillait timidement comme s'il hésitait à les envelopper de sa lumière.

« Poudlard a bien souffert, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il. Je me demande si l'école pourra jamais redevenir comme avant. »

Parvati arracha quelques brins d'herbe avec lesquels elle joua quelques instants.

« Je crois que nous porterons tous les séquelles de cette guerre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un.

_ Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose aussi : notre enfance. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Parvati abandonna ses brins d'herbe pour nouer ses mains autour de son cou. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, sa langue s'enquit de la caresse que la sienne pouvait lui prodiguer. Ce soir, elle avait besoin de réconfort, et pas de celui de n'importe qui. Elle voulait Marcus, elle voulait le sentir contre elle… en elle.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et dans un mouvement involontaire, elle s'éloigna de lui avec un petit hoquet.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. Mais elle restait à la fois apeurée et fébrile. Elle avait envie de lui, elle qui n'était jamais allée plus loin que quelques baisers.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Marcus resta stupidement immobile à la regarder droit dans les yeux puis il eut un sourire.

« Tu… tu as envie que je sois avec toi ?

_ Non, enfin si, mais non, j'ai envie de toi. Je veux dire comme un homme et une femme… enfin… j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin quand même, si ? »

Il rit, le rouge au front, ce qui donna à la jeune fille encore plus envie de se jeter à son cou.

« Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine. Et si on le fait pas tout de suite je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage de te refaire une proposition comme celle-là bientôt.

_ D'accord. »

Maladroitement, il se pencha vers elle puis, timidement, avança une main vers sa poitrine. Il la posa sur son sein, par-dessus ses vêtements, il apprécia la rondeur. Parvati était quand même plutôt plate, il fallait bien l'avouer mais il n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre. Il affermit sa prise sur elle puis gagna peu à peu en confiance. Un fourmillement assez agréable lui parcourut les reins puis vint s'étendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il rompit le baiser avec l'impression d'avoir la bouche sèche. Pour lui aussi c'était une première fois. Il embrassa le cou de la jeune fille et l'aida à se débarrasser de son débardeur.

Elle portait un soutien-gorge en tissu vert pâle avec de la dentelle blanche tout autour et cette vision suffit à ce que le garçon se sente serré dans son pantalon.

Parvati, elle, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et il ne lui faudrait certainement pas grand-chose pour, tout à coup, se lever et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle n'avait pas très envie non plus de rompre le charme de cet instant. C'était sa première fois pour sa dernière nuit avec Marcus, dernière nuit avant longtemps, dernière nuit tout court peut-être, et se retrouver sous les étoiles dans le parc avait un côté terriblement romantique qui acheva de la séduire. Et puis, elle ne pouvait le manquer, il réagissait physiquement à la vue de son corps qui se dénudait et la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon était de plus en plus explicite.

Il posa les deux mains sur ses seins puis les fit courir le long de ses flancs pour aller dégrafer le sous-vêtement dans son dos et bientôt ce dernier vint aboutir dans l'herbe auprès de son débardeur. Il embrassa ses seins. Il était touchant dans sa maladresse. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire et rapidement il délaissa sa poitrine pour enlever son propre t-shirt. Il avait un peu de poils sur la poitrine et Parvati trouvait que ça faisait drôlement viril. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblante lorsqu'elle le vit déboutonner sa ceinture. Il hésita, la consulta du regard et finit par libérer son sexe.

L'adolescente n'était pas une idiote. Elle savait quand même à quoi ressemblait un homme nu mais entre les images vues dans des magazines et ce garçon face à elle, il semblait y avoir un monde. Il tenait son sexe érigé dans sa main et y imprimait un léger mouvement de va-et-vient de la main. De l'autre, il prit la sienne pour la poser sur sa chair. Elle était brûlante de désir. Parvati le caressa avant de le serrer entre ses doigts pour le flatter.

Marcus s'assit sur ses talons et gémissait doucement. Parvati, elle, sentait l'envie lui dévorer le ventre et, n'y tenant plus, finit par le lâcher pour se déshabiller complètement. Entièrement nue, elle s'agenouilla devant son petit-ami, l'embrassa en lui caressant les cheveux. Il posa les mains sur ses fesses et, d'un mouvement des hanches, chercha l'entrée de son inimité. Ça y était. Elle referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, appuya sa joue dans son cou et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la hampe de chair s'infiltrer en elle.

Un pic de douleur fit naître un frisson glacial qui partit du creux de ses reins jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Elle serra les dents, tint les paupières étroitement fermées. Il n'était pas question de gâcher cet instant. Marcus se retira pour revenir à nouveau, entrant cette fois un peu plus en elle et la douleur se décupla. Elle gémit. Il affermit sa prise sur elle puis, la serrant contre lui, bascula en avant pour l'allonger dans l'herbe.

Parvati avait le souffle coupé. Elle sentait Marcus en elle. Sa chair palpitait tout autour de la sienne. Déjà, la douleur était en train de reculer. Lui, il planta ses deux mains dans l'herbe et, d'une poussée, revint en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus penser en-dehors de ce sexe qui semblait vouloir se forcer un passage. Et pourtant, ce n'était déjà plus aussi douloureux et une étrange sensation était en train de naître en elle. Petit à petit, elle se mit à onduler des hanches pour accompagner Marcus dans ses mouvements. Ainsi encouragé, il se redressa, la prit par les hanches et se mit à bouger très rapidement. Chaque geste faisait heurter ses hanches aux siennes.

Elle regarda les étoiles au-dessus d'elles. Avaient-elles toujours brillé aussi fort ? Elle n'aurait su le dire et même plus, le plaisir déferla en elle, la prenant par surprise. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir, referma les jambes autour de Marcus, l'emprisonnant ainsi en elle et il ne lui fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant de l'entendre pousser toute une série de grognements typiquement masculins.

Essoufflés, ils retombèrent l'un contre l'autre. Parvati se serra contre son amant, faisant jouer ses doigts dans les poils sur sa poitrine. Allongés côte à côte, ils laissèrent le vent tiède faire retomber les tensions de leur plaisir et lorsqu'ils se mirent à frissonner, ils se rhabillèrent. Sur un dernier baiser, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

« Demain je rentre chez mes parents, dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la tour des Gryffondor. Mais je te promets que cette nuit n'aura pas été la dernière. »

Il sourit, chercha ses lèvres pour un ultime effleurement.

« Je le sais. Je t'attendrai. »

Et le tableau de la Grosse Dame se ferma sur eux, les séparant pour de longs mois. Demain, à l'aube, Parvati allait monter dans le Poudlard Express et Marcus serait peut-être sur le quai pour agiter la main en signe d'au-revoir. Peut-être allait-elle pleurer mais surtout, elle se souviendrait de ce qu'ils s'étaient offert cette nuit, de ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.


End file.
